The Duck Gang
the duck gang is the name of the Gang of ducks that leekduck is currently the leader off. there are Ten Members Plus leekduck who is the leader. They consist of McMurry Mallard: When leekduck worked for the falkland mafia McMurray was often paired with Leekduck. Leekduck Contacted McMurry when he decided to start his own gang. Hurty Brod: A Large Eister duck who was an infamous bank robber In the falkland islands, Leekduck and McMurry broke him out of prison so that Hurty could work for the gang. Allum Lux: A Casino dealer turned street dealer turned con, Allum is the only member of the gang who can Con people without hypnotising them or using brute force Aplewellyn Upwilliam: A cousin of Leekduck, Hes welsh and his First language was welsh, he speaks perfect english though and is eager to try and get Leekduck to speak welsh O'seed Edith: O'seed is a white mallard, Hes very clever but has severe Germophobia, so he rarely leaves the Duck gang HQ Bambo Meeni: Bambo has a developmental disorder and so hes an odd shape and has bad speech, despte this hes still one of the most succesful members of the gang Joezy Callon: Joezy has been in the mafia buisness longer then any other gang member and is very street smart, it is he who first got leekduck involved in the underworld Bakman Smith: A former bank treasurer who Went into the underworld to hide from embezzlement charges, Londoner Fred: Despite his name, Londoner has never been to London and is actualy from cape horn, He does however wish to move to europe once he has enough money Malnute Mastron: The worlds first mwa mwa duck, Hes a mwa mwa on account of Leekdux And so leekduck feels obliged to help him History Leekduck, Allum, Joezy, Bambo, Bakman and Londener were all origionnally in the Duck Division of the Underground Pwn mafia. When the mafia hired the Real hustle team, the real Hustle team started bringing in more money then the ducks Forcing the ducks to try harder at conning people out of money. They ended up having a race with the Hustle team and eventualy ended in neck in neck. they real hustle team approached the Ducks and told them "We are the real con artists, you cheat" this started a massive argumennt, mostly including allum and joezy since they were actual good con artists. Leekduck attampted to hypnotise the real hustleteam but paul threw a paperwheight at him that sent his leek flying out the window. Leekduck went to catch that instead. Bakman dident know what to do and Bambo wanted to get involved but knew he couldent (his speech is inaudable), Londener backed up joezy and Allum but was drowned out by the increasing shouting. Eventualy leekduck returned and Exclaimed "Were leaving here" the ducks then all stormed out. The ducks decided to find their own mafia and prove that they were better con artists then the real hustle team, they firstly needed an HQ. Allum explained he had a friend who could help them, O,Seeds immaculate mansion In south shetland became the HQ, And O'Seed, a severe germaphobe became a member of the gang, although not a very active one. The ducks then decided to look for gang members, Leekduck contacted His old partner, McMurray Mallard and phoned members of his family, His Nans brothers grandson, Aplewellyn Upwilliam came from wales to help. Joezy and allum knew the best course of action for them was to get some good experience in the gang and so, with the help of leekduck broke the Infamous, Hurty Brod, an aggressive Bank Robber out of jail, Hurty decided to join the gang although he Often works on his own if the gang get "Boring" as he puts it. Lastly, Whilst the gang were tracking Leekdux. They found Malnute Mastron, who had been turned into a mwa mwa duck by leekdux, Leekduck and the other gang decided to look after him. But they arent happy about it, they have to keep mastron now otherwise he would give evidence away to everyone. Category:Groups Category:Villains